KAROKEE NIGHT AT JOES
by NKOTBROCKS2007
Summary: THIS IS A LITTLE FUN I WANTED TO HAVE, TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT AND IF YOU DONT, ITS FOR FUN


THIS IS TOTALLY A/U SO IF YOU ENJOY SINGING IN FRONT OF OTHER PEOPLE, HEY MAYBE YOU'LL ENJOY THIS. **The song lyrics are going to be in bold. I might change the colors around for the girl and the guys songs. If it comes out that way cool! If not oh well.**

**ENJOY! I will also add the name of the songs at the bottom of each page. Am thinking of doing two songs per-page. I have some song ideas but if you want to request one then if I can find the lyrics I might add it.**

KAROKEE NIGHT AT JOES

BY NKOTBROCKS2007

"Hey everyone let me welcome all of you to this wonderful new night here at Joes Bar, to some The Emerald City Bar to others. You are all welcome here either way. Hope that you enjoy tonight, and to start this off I am going to go first." The intro to The Chain of Love starts up, as Joe grabs the mike and starts off.

"**He was driving home one evening in his beat up Pontiac, when an old lady flagged him down her Mercedes had a flat. He could see that she was frightened standing out there in the snow, until he said I'm here to help you ma'am by the way my names Joe. She said I'm from St Louis and I'm only passing through, I must of seen a hundred cars go by this is awful nice of you. When he changed the tire and closed her trunk and was about to drive away, she said how much do I owe you? Here's what he had to say**

**You don't owe me a thing I've been there too. Someone once helped me out just the way I'm helping you. If you really want to pay me back here's what you have to do. Don't let the chain of love end with you. **That is all you're getting out of me tonight folks."

"Oh I can not believe that Joe's would have a karaoke night, it doesn't seem right." Cristina stated as the group got settled around a notebook full of songs.

"What you don't want to have a little fun? I will pick out your first song then." Meredith said, as Alex added, "yeah Meredith you do the first song, I will pick out her next one. Sound good everyone?" There was a round of heads nodding at the table. "Okay everyone, get those slips filled out and placed in the fishbowl. We will randomly choose from that who goes first. 5 minutes people."

5 minutes later….

"It looks like our very own Tequila Queen gets to show us if she has the vocals to go with her name. Meredith get on up here, girl." Intro to I'm A Survivor by Reba McEntire

"**I was born three months to early, the doctors gave me thirty days. But I Must have had my momma's will and Gods Amazing Grace. I guess I'll keep on living even if this loves to die for, because your bags are packed and I'm not crying. Your walking out and I'm not trying to change your mind because I was born to be. The baby girl without a chance, a victim of circumstance, the one who out to give up, but she's just too hard headed. A single mom who works two jobs, who loves her kids and never stops, with gentle hands and the heart of a fighter. Im a Survivor. I don't believe in self pity, it only brings you down, maybe the queen of broken hearts, but I don't hide behind the crown, when the deck is stacked against me I just play a different game, my roots are planted in the past, and though my life is changing fast, who I am is who I wanna be, the baby girl without a chance, a victim of circumstance, the one who out to give up, but she's just too hard headed. A single mom who works two jobs, who loves her kids and never stops, with gentle hands and the heart of a fighter. I'm a Survivor. A single mom who works two jobs, who loves her kids and never stops, with gentle hands and the heart of a fighter. I'm a Survivor. But I Must have had my momma's will and Gods Amazing Grace. I'm a Survivor."**

There was a roaring round of applause for Meredith as she ended her song, and not a dry eye from the SGMW table either. They all knew she was a survivor, of a lot of things and that this song fit her perfectly.

"Okay folks, its time to randomly pick another singer. Ohh this one should be good. That is an interesting name choice, but will P.B &J kindly come on stage. The gasps of shock that came from the Seattle Grace old timers, were noticed by Joe and Walter as the one and only Preston Burke stepped on stage. Meredith glanced at her persons face, then she ran to the bar and told Joe,

"I need a Irish car bomb and hurry!" He nodded as the opening of chords of Kenny Chesney's She Thinks My Tractors Sexy started

"**Plowing these fields in the hot summer sun, Over by the gate lordy here she comes, With a basket full of chicken and a big cold jug of sweet tea, I make a little room and she climbs on up,**

**Open up a throttle and stir a little dust, Just look at her face she ain't a follin me. **

Just as Preston was starting his chorus, Cristina's drink arrives, and as she takes it down in an entire swallow, she places her hands over her ears and starts humming.

**She thinks my tractors sexy**

**It really turns her on**

**She's always staring at me**

**While I'm chugging along**

**She likes the way its pullin while we're tillin' up the land**

**She's even kind of crazy bout my farmer's tan**

**She's the only one who really understands what gets me**

**She thinks my tractor's sexy**

**We ride back and forth until we run out of light, Take it up to the barn put it in for the night, Climb into the loft sit and talk with the radio on, She said shes got a dream and I asked what it is, She wants a little farm and a yard full of kids, One more teeny weeny ride before take her home.**

**She thinks my tractors sexy**

**It really turns her on**

**She's always staring at me**

**While I'm chugging along**

**She likes the way its pullin while we're tillin' up the land**

**She's even kind of crazy bout my farmer's tan**

**She's the only one who really understands what gets me**

**She thinks my tractor's sexy**

**Well she aint into cars or pick up trucks**

**But if it runs like a Deere man her eyes light up, She thinks my tractor's…**

**She thinks my tractors sexy**

**It really turns her on**

**She's always staring at me**

**While I'm chugging along**

**She likes the way its pullin while we're tillin' up the land**

**She's even kind of crazy bout my farmer's tan**

**She's the only one who really understands what gets me**

**She thinks my tractor's sexy**

**She thinks my tractors sexy, she thinks my tractors sexy**

"What does he think he is doing here, after all these years. Who invited him I know for a fact it wasn't one of you guys right?" Cristina asked the table in front of her as the song ended. As everyone at the table assured her that it wasn't any of them she believed them. Why shouldn't she, these people wouldn't hurt her, would they?


End file.
